A Mans Loving Hand
by SweetEnigma
Summary: *HIATUS* Tara Lin Carter is the granddaughter of Chief Jay Strongbow. She's not shy about punching someone in the face. Mark Calaway is the man that gets stuck dealing with her, but he later learns that maybe all she needs to calm down is a mans loving hand. And maybe a swift smack to her backside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the****property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Mark Calaway rode down the street on his Harley, the wind whipping around him. He wore a frown on as he thought about why he was currently on his bike.

Vince had called him and asked him to go check out Kevin's new trainee. The only reason he'd asked Mark was because Mark had a few months off to heal from a back injury and Vince himself couldn't make it, so Mark was the only one he trusted.

Before long, Mark was pulling up outside of the building. Shutting the bike off, he sat there for a few moments, glancing up at the building. Sighing, he got off the bike and headed around back to the basement entrance, he knocked loudly and in seconds there stood Kevin Nash. The older male gestured for him to come in, so Mark brushed past him and stood, crossing his arms as he observed.

A few people were practicing in the ring, two females. Kevin stood back on the outside, watching and shouting out instructions. Seeing someone come in, he glances over and grins. "What're you doing here, ugly?"

"Came to see your girls, man." Mark smirked, sliding his sunglasses on top of his head. Both men embrace in a quick 'man hug' before separating.

"Don't let her get her to the ropes, Jen, you'll be done." Kevin warned one of them.

One of the girls was on her back in the ring, while another was climbing up onto the turnbuckle. The one on the turnbuckle stood up completely straight, holding her arms out straight and leaped off and just at the last second, does a flip, landing a perfect senton bomb. She rolls off the other female, and stands, heading back for the rope again.

"Jen, get the hell up!" Kevin called out.

The girl, 'Jen', rolls to her feet just as the other girl attempts to do a moonsault, only to land on her stomach in the center of the ring. The other female groans, rolling to her back before doing a kickup, landing on her feet and glaring at her opponent.

Both women lockup, before Jen breaks it and slaps the other girl.

"Aw fuck," Kevin curses, seeing the other female's head snap to the side with the force of the slap.

"What?" Mark asks before seeing why Kevin said that. The other girl's head slowly turns back, a glare on her face just before she delivers a punch that sends Jen sprawling onto her back.

"Tara, ease up!" Kevin warned.

"Brutal female." Mark mused, watching Jen struggle to her feet and lean against the ropes. Tara charges forward, performing a Cactus clothesline, which sends both females flying over the ropes. They both land hard onto the mat on the outside. "Whoa…"

The first one to get up is the girl Jen, who stands up holding the back of her head and holds out a hand to Tara. Tara slaps the girls hand away, standing up on her own. "

That's enough for today." Kevin said, shaking his head.

"But Kev…" Jen whined. She was a female with long blonde hair, a very pretty face and a body that could make a man beg.

"Aw fuck, give it a fuckin' rest Jen, goddamn." Tara curses, wiping her face with a towel.

"Jen, go hit the showers." Kevin ordered, the female quickly doing as he said. "Tara, come here." He crooked a finger, motioning for the other female to come to him.

Tara grudgingly does as he says, muttering under her breath until she stands in front of Kevin.

"What the hell was that?" Kevin asked, trying to sound angry but he just sounded amused.

"She slapped me, bitch had it comin'." Tara grunted, rubbing her cheek.

Mark looked this girl over, silently appraising her. She was about 5' 10 he'd guess, with long caramel colored hair that went to about her hips. She had a nice body, mostly hips and ass. Her skin was tan and her eyes a dark green, full slightly pouting lips and a round nose made her look like a doll.

"Just…go easy next time." Kevin shook his head.

Tara snorted at him, "Sure." She turned, noticing Mark there for the first time. "You're The Undertaker."

"My name's Mark," He held his hand out. When she shook it, he noted that she had a strong grip. "You kicked ass, darlin'." He raised an eyebrow when she just grinned at him.

"Mark, this is Tara Lin Carter." Kevin said when she didn't speak up.

"I'm Tara." She wiped her hands on her shorts. "Can I go shower? I smell like a gym sock."

"Go ahead. No more fighting with Jen." Kevin warned, shaking his head when Tara just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"That girl is such a pain in my ass."

"She seems talented." Mark noted, scratching at his goatee.

"She must be who Vince wants."

"She is. She's really talented, but her temper is something fierce. I'm worried she's gonna go off and hurt one of those little girls Vince has workin' for him."

"Well, judgin' by what she did to the lil' blonde thing, I'd say that it's possible." Mark chuckled.

"She and Jen just butt heads." Kevin raked a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Mark asked curiously.

"Let's go grab a beer, man." Kevin clapped Mark on the back, leading the man up the steps and into the kitchen. He rooted around the fridge before handing Mark a bottle, opening his own and taking a long drink.

Mark silently took a drink of his own, keeping an eye on his friend. "What's the story man?" He asked.

Kevin sighed. "Tara is a hot head. She rivals you and me, man. She never sees eye to eye with other females, ever." He took another drink, collecting his thoughts. "Her temper really is scary, man. It makes people scatter."

"What's so bad about her having a temper?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"She broke a girls nose for just looking at her the wrong way." Kevin snorted, but couldn't help but smirk.

"Sounds like a women who needs a whoopin'. " Mark mused.

"Try it and you'll eat your teeth." A sweet voice called out, just before Tara stepped into the kitchen. Her hair was still dripping wet, hanging over her left shoulder. She had a black WWF tanktop on and a pair of jeans. Her little feet were bare and Mark could see a little toe ring on her middle toe.

"Is that a threat?" Mark asked calmly.

Tara headed straight for the fridge, ignoring him. She swiped a beer, dodging Kevin when he went to grab her. "Nuh-huh, I earned this. Your fuckin' Barbie ambushed me up in the hall. I didn't retaliate." She sounded honest enough, even if she had a smirk on her lips.

"Why do I not believe you?" Kevin asked, but he got ignored as Tara hopped up onto the counter, her back to Mark.

"Kev! She hit me!" A nasally voice wailed, just as Jen came in, holding her cheek.

Kevin shot Tara an exasperated look, going and checking on Jen. The girl had a small bruise forming on her jaw. Silently, Mark mused that Tara really did seem to need an ass whooping. The woman seemed out of control and there was no way Vince would put up with her shit.

"Tara, seriously?" Kevin groaned. "Jen honey, go put an ice pack on that and go home for the night. I'll take care of this." He kissed the blonde and sent her off.

"Foul!" Tara yelled, hopping down from the counter and spinning around on her heel, a slight glare marring her pretty features. "You always take her side!"

"Because you're a damn beast! What did she do to deserve you hitting her in the jaw?" Kevin didn't look amused.

Mark smirked, silently watching as the two seemed to forget he was there as they argued.

"She tackled me down in the hall!"

"So you hit her?"

"…I kicked her…" Tara at least looked a bit ashamed at her actions.

"You…you kicked her?" Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it, this is why no one likes you."

"Hey! Plenty of people like me!" She looked offended, and Mark tried not to laugh.

"Whatever you say, T. You need to calm your ass down."

"I ain't gotta do nothin'!"

Kevin looked about ready to strangle the girl but seemed to hold himself back. He took a deep breath and glared at her. "I'm gonna strangle you one day!"

"I'm gonna strangle you one day," Tara mimicked him in a deep voice before rolling her eyes. "Ya know, you sure are a hypocrite there, Kevvy poo."

Mark snorted as he took a drink, causing beer to spray out of his nose. "Fuckin' damn." He groaned, grabbing a napkin and wiped up the mess. "Sorry, go back to your uh, talk." He chuckled when they both shot him a look. Holding his hands up in surrender, he shook his head.

"Just go to hell." Kevin snapped at her.

"We're already in hell, and I got the best seat." She winked at him, a smirk on her face as she finished off her beer. "Alright, I'ma head out now." She turned to Mark and gave him a sweet smile. "It really was good to meet you. Sorry for being a bitch. PMS and all that jazz" She even did jazz hands.

Mark couldn't help but chuckle at the female. "It's alright, darlin'. Nice meetin' you too." He watched her leave and then turned to Kevin, who looked like he was going to laugh and have an aneurism at the same time. "What the hell?"

"If she wasn't one of my best friends, I'da killed her a long time ago." Kevin grunted, finishing of his beer. "Man, she drives me nuts. She's like a sister to me and just a pain in my ass."

"Sounds like you need a break from her." Mark noted.

"I do, but who's gonna keep training her crazy ass?" Kevin mused, scratching his chin before grinning. "You could."

"What?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "Man, I'm recovering right now."

"Yeah, but it's not like YOU actually have to get in the ring with her. You could bring in one of the other guys to do the actual wrestling, you just gotta make sure she doesn't get lazy."

Mark stared at him. "Dude, I don't know."

"C'mon man, please? I'll owe you big time." Kevin looked like he was ready to fall to his knees and beg.

"Alright alright." Mark waved his hand at him.

"She's hard to keep a grip on. Doesn't take orders well."

"Seems like this is gonna be fun, then." Mark chuckled, knowing Vince probably had no idea what he was bringing upon himself. Still, maybe Mark could help her keep herself in check. "Where does she live?"

"Closer to you, actually." Kevin shrugged.

"So it'll be easy as pie." Mark grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The next day, Tara found herself hiding out in her house. It was blazing hot outside, and there was no way that she was leaving the cool of the air conditioning.

A pounding on her front door caused her to groan in annoyance. Rolling off the couch, she stood up and adjusted her top before stomping over to the door, yanking the door open. Another groan of annoyance escaped her lips when she saw who it was. "Oh man, what do you want?" She paused, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not training today."

"Can't you be happy to see me?" Kevin laughed. When she grunted at him, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not here to make your ass train. I'm here to talk."

"Last time you said we needed to talk, you told me you were getting married and we didn't talk for three years." Tara squinted at him. "Are you getting divorced? Is she pregnant?"

"No you dumb ding bat." Kevin said. "Look, you gonna let me in the house or make me stay out here in the heat, and possibly die?"

"Oh please, dear dipshit, come on in." She turned, walking away from the door back to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, she stared at him as he settled his large frame in the chair. "Okay, what is it?"

"I'm going back on the road, dollface."

Tara stared at him, brows furrowed. "What? Why?" She hopped up from her seat. "Did you get sick of me or something?"

"No. I just wanna get back out in the ring for a while. Plus, you know we're getting on each other's nerves and we need a break from each other."

"Whatever." Tara shook her head. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. Scram. Leave."

"Tara…"

"Have fun on the road, Kev." And with that, she walked up the steps and into her room, slamming the door. A few minutes later, she heard the front door slam shut and his truck roar to life. Flopping on the bed, she laid facedown with her face smashed into a pillow, screaming at the top of her lungs.

To others, perhaps she was over reacting but they didn't understand.

It was just about two hours later that she heard the rumble of an engine. Getting up from the bed –where she'd been since Kevin left –she walked over to the window. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight of the man. Turning, she left her bedroom and headed down the steps. Just as she got to the door, there he was knocking.

"How do you know where I live?" Was her greeting to him as she opened the door.

"Kevin gave it to me." The person said, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head. "Can I come in?"

"Why are you here Mark?" She demanded, not moving to let him in.

If she wanted to be like that, so be it. "I stopped by Kev's about an hour ago. He looked real upset." He watched as sadness crossed her features before she quickly masked it. Shrugging he continued on speaking. "So I ask him what's wrong and do you know what he tells me?"

"Go away."

"Do you know what he said?" Mark ignored her completely. "He told me that you got mad at him because he's going back on the road and that you threw him out." He scratched his beard as he looked down at her. "Did that really happen?"

"Yes." She looked like she wanted to hit him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Little girl, don't play with me. Why'd you go and throw him out for?" She stared up at him silently for so long he didn't expect her for her to answer.

"He's sick of me." She had her arms wrapped around herself. "He's leaving just like everyone else does so why should I let it drag out?"

"Darlin', he's not abandoning you. He just needs to get back in the ring for a while. He'll be back."

"Whatever." She snorted, rolling her eyes at him.

Mark shook his head. She was a stubborn little thing. "Whatever." He repeated her words back at her. "I'm gonna leave and let you get back to whatever it is you were doing before I got here." He handed her a piece of paper. "If you need something, call me."

"Bye."

Mark shook his head and left, leaving her all alone.

Biting her lip, she headed back into the house, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

A pounding on his front door caused Mark to growl under his breath as he got out of bed, yanking on a pair of sweats. Stomping down the steps, cursing under his breath. Yanking open the door, he was prepared to start yelling at whoever it was that decided it was a good idea to wake him up at 6pm on a Saturday.

"How did you find my house?"

"Kevin left me the address."

Mark stared down at the girl, a brow rising at her appearance. She was wearing a pair of workout shorts and sports bra, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Why're you hear this early?"

"Kevin and I always start training this early."

Mark just couldn't picture Kevin being up at the asscrack of dawn to workout. Digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to rub the sleep away. "Come in." He grunted, turning from the door and heading for the kitchen. If he was going to do this, then he was going to need coffee.

"How long do y'all normally work out?"

"Eight hours on short days."

A lot of fucking coffee.

About thirty minutes later, they were down in the basement of Mark's ranch, where he had a gym –equipped with a ring and all.

"So what're we doing?"

'_How the fuck is she so hyper this early?_' Mark wondered, shaking his head. "We're just going to work on cardio and maybe lift a few weights. Nothing too bad for today." He was going to make a few calls, have some people come in and help him with her in ring stuff.

She nodded and he watched as she headed for the treadmill. Shrugging, Mark headed for the punching bag, deciding that it would give him something to do while she was doing cardio.

A few hours later, they took a break and headed upstairs to grab something to eat for lunch.

"What do you want?"

"A yogurt, if you have any."

He turned and raised a brow at her. "You need actual food."

"I need to keep my weight down is what I need."

"You're eating actual food."

"Yogurt is actual food."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

Now he could see why Kevin wanted to throttle her. Rubbing a hand over his face, he tossed her a yogurt and water, and then made a couple sandwiches. He slid one to her and raised a brow, challenging her.

She glared at him. "I'm not eating that."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"You either eat it or I'm gonna-"

"You'll what?"

They both glared at each other, both refusing to back down.

"I'll tan your hide, little girl."

"You wouldn't dare old man."

Old man? Mark was _not _an old man. He was in his thirties, and look damn fucking good.

"Keep up with that mouth of yours and I'll bust your ass."

"Go fuck yourself."

He ducked when the spoon came flying at his head. He was definitely going to strangle her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Tara glared at him, not believing he just threatened to _spank _her. This man was insane. How could Kevin leave her in this fools hands?

"If you ever threaten to spank me again, I'll kill you."

She refused to flinch as his green eyes flashed with evil intensions.

"If you ever threaten me, I'll definitely whip your ass."

"I hate you."

"Well I don't like you much either."

Crossing her arms, she glared at him –still refusing to eat the sandwich he had given her. She'd been told several times over the year that she was too fat or large to be a female wrestler, so she put herself on a strict diet and workout regimen –and she was not going to let this crazy fool ruin that.

"One sandwich ain't gonna hurt you."

"So says you."

She heard him groan, causing her lips to curve into a smirk.

"How about you eat half?"

"Why are you so worried about me eating that damn thing?"

"You're too fucking skinny."

At that, she burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so damn funny?"

Once she calmed herself down, she managed to answer him. "You think I'm skinny? Boy you're nuts."

"Woman, you're nuts. Sure you got them hips but you're pretty thin. You need some meat on your bones."

And again, they were locked into a heated stare down. Tara eventually grunted and looked away, grabbing half of the sandwich and taking a bite. She pretended not to see his smirk.

Once the sandwich was gone, they went back down and worked out for another hour before Mark decided they were done for the day.

Tara wiped her face and neck with a towel.

"I got some calls to make."

"Okay. I'mma head out."

"I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Have you ever met someone that you just really hate so much that you kind of just want to hit them? Or fuck them so hard, for so long until you're both too tired and sore and clawed up to continue?

That was how Mark felt about Tara Carter. The girl was stubborn as a mule, had a mouth on her and got on his nerves daily. It'd been almost a month already since he'd started to work with her and he was nearly ready to choke her –with his hands or something else, he never knew.

Grunting, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as she was slammed into the mat once again by Steve Austin. With it being the weekend and the upcoming shows being in Texas the following week, Mark had called in for some help –he'd thought of calling in a few of the diva's but Tara had threatened to cut his balls off in his sleep; he was not a dumb man, he knew when to pick his battles –especially with that little Native Loco.

"Stop watching his legs, and keep your eyes locked with his –you can always see his next move in his eyes." He called out. He watched her stand and turn to glare at him, her hands on her wide hips. She was much too thin still for his liking, refusing to eat much of anything. "Don't take your eyes-," He sighed when Steve scooped her up and bodyslammed her to the mat. "Off the enemy."

"Fuck you." She croaked, sitting up slowly, rubbing her lower back.

He winced in sympathy but shook his head. "I told you." He grunted. He had told her at least seven times in the last hour to stop watching his legs and never take her eyes off of her opponent –but she didn't ever fucking listen to him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tara snapped at him.

He had to take a deep breath to keep from strangling her. He understood now why Kevin had to get away from her –the girl was a stone cold _bitch_. "That's enough for the day." He had to get away before he did something to her.

"You gonna let her talk to you like that, man?" Steve asked, shaking his head as he wiped his face. "If it was me, I'd tan her hide."

"Hey fuckhead, I'm right here. And if you try to pull that shit with me, I'll break your fuckin' hand." Tara looked absolutely livid.

Mark scrubbed his hands over his face before sighing. "Tara, go clean up or whatever." He expected her to argue with him –because normally anytime he said for her to do something, she refused to do it. Instead, she turned and headed up the steps. He found himself watching her as she walked away.

"You've got it bad." Steve said as soon as the basement door was closed.

Mark turned, raising a brow. "What?"

"You want that lil bit of mean." Steve gestured towards the stairs.

Mark wondered if the man was crazy. "I do not-" He paused at the look his friend leveled him with. "Okay, so maybe I do."

"She ain't your usual type."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon man, we both know you normally go for the little blonde ladies." Steve paused; Mark stared at him, waiting to see if he'd speak. When Steve finally did, Mark was surprised. "That girl is beautiful, but you can see she's got some demons man. What you need to do is figure out is if you can handle fucking her and possibly hurting her more than she obviously does."

It kept him awake that night, Steve's words. They were on a loop in his head.


End file.
